Broken to be Mended
by DaPirateEmperor
Summary: This story will no longer be updated. However anybody is free to adopt the story. Permission is not necessary. I look forward to reading your ideas! Disclaimer: Aimed towards young minds but it has some dark themes. Power of the Primes Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **AN: Greetings everybody!**

 **You see this story is targeted toward young minds but may have some dark themes and also some violence as well.**

 **Still, the rating may change.**

 **So as you may not know, Transformers Power of the Primes and SAO are in the same universe.**

 **Furthermore, in case you have read my other fanfics, yes I am using Megatronus cuz why not?**

For an immeasurable amount of time, he has been watching.

Watching everything happening in one place: Japan.

He felt jealousy seeing how these humans could live in harmony, while he was left stranded in void.

Jealousy which has clouded judgement more than once.

Jealousy that has broken him more than he already was.

But who is "he"?

Well "he" is Megatronus Prime.

Being trapped in void has killed lots of his self esteem.

He felt self-doubt and is slowly losing mental sanity.

Yet somehow he clings on, clings on to life.

For in this void he is trapped in, his brothers left him a weapon.

A weapon to use to take his own life.

Though, since he is already physically dead, this weapon is used to kill his spirit.

But, he refused to take his own life even to this day.

About a year has passed since his physical death.

A year of fate worse than death...

He then remembers something.

Important.

An invention he has created long ago.

An invention that will free him from this prison!

Free him from death!

Megatronus formed a solid holographic tablet from his hand and saw his invention's stats and information.

When scrolling down there was a button that said in bold letters:

 **REVIVE**

He hesitates whether or whether not he should activate his invention by pressing the button.

He then thinks to himself, gripping the tablet tightly.

Megatronus thought to himself and said, "A failure I am yes, but I would prefer to live a life miserably than stay like this."

So without a second thought, he presses the button.

* * *

In a remote pocket dimension, a strange spherical invention is seen floating in the boxed borders of the space.

The invention shakes and mysteriously turns orange while shaking and then explodes creating a blinding light.

When the light dims and disappears an orange lava like glowing sphere is seen floating.

The sphere turns black and morphs into Megatronus's vessel. It is has a black and gray color scheme, no mouth, devil like horns as a part of his helmet, and 2 vertical sky blue lines supposedly marking his eyes. **(R.I.D Appearance)**

Megatronus then takes out the same tablet from earlier.

Megatronus stared at the tablet.

He checked the tablet to see his vitals.

When he saw that his vitals were good, Megatronus stored the tablet in a storage dimension.

Megatronus made a hand gesture and a hole appeared in the space pocket. He floated through the hole and on the other side side he made a similar hand gesture to close the hole.

When Megatronus turned to see what was behind him, he saw planet earth.

Obviously millions of years have passed since his last visit so it looked different but he could still tell it was earth.

He was eager to see find to go to Japan because of his observations.

Though strangely Megatronus does not what side he is on.

So for the moment, he will call himself neutral until the time is right.

Then in a flash, an orange light engulfed him and he was gone.

* * *

In Japan, Kirito (Kazuto) is in the Dicecy Cafe with Asuna obviously dating.

Agil (Anthony) gives the couple drinks while glancing at both of them with a smug look.

When Agil was about to say something someone came in.

Agil could see this person was not normal because of his comical looking black robe wearing an unusual helmet that was almost petrifying.

The man sat down in an empty seat.

Both Kirito and Asuna glanced at this unusual looking person.

Agil pushed his thoughts aside and asked him what he needed.

The unusual person was tall as if not, taller than Agil and looked very menacing.

Kirito hoped not to get on this guy's bad side.

Apparently the man did not need anything but asked lots of questions about SAO and ALO.

Agil told the man that he should talk to Kazuto instead about those things.

So as told, the man turned his head toward Kazuto.

Already Kazuto was sweating and didn't know what to say.

The man said nothing but then suddenly asked him a very startling question.

"I see you are Kirito from Sword Art Online and Alfheim Online correct?"

Kazuto was very stunned how the man figured him out so easily.

Kazuto replied with a stuttery yes and then waited for a reply.

The man nodded and then replied "I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Megatronus."

Both Kazuto and Asuna looked at each other strangely.

"Odd name you have there." Kazuto replied a little forced.

Asuna spoke up slamming her arms on the table and asked "How do you know who he is!?"

Megatronus replied "That is a question I am not comfortable answering Asuna Yukki."

Kazuto and Asuna were stunned again because of how he knew both Asuna's first and last name.

Agil listened to the conversation too stunned by his knowledge.

Silence engulfed the room until some of Kazuto's friends came over.

Klein, Silica, and Lizabeth entered the room gingerly as if hiding a surprise.

Megatronus glanced at them instantly shattering their gingerly behavior.

"What is it Klein?" Kazuto asked partly exasperated.

"We found a really good looting spot in ALO! You better check it out!" Klein replied enthusiastically.

Megatronus grunted.

Everyone gave a quick glance before continuing with their talk.

Kazuto whipped his attention from Megatronus to Klein and asked "So, how good is this looting spot?"

"Oh sorry, I sort of meant a trading post. You see, there are these people who are really good at fighting and give a lot of free stuff if you impress them enough."

"Hm cool I'll try it out." Kazuto replied.

Everyone but Agil and Megatronus left.

"Again to be forgotten." Megatronus said in his head.

"So I see you know a lot about Kazuto and Asuna. Could you tell me how? I know you weren't comfortable with telling Asuna but I would like to know." Agil asked.

Megatronus made a soft grunt and asked "Then do me a favor."

"What favor?" Agil replied skeptically.

Megatronus pointed to a water filter.

"Hm simple enough." Agil said.

Agil gave Megatronus a glass of water and watched him with curiosity to see how he would drink the water in his helmet.

Surprisingly, the answer to his question was not very complicated.

All Megatronus did was attach a clear straw on the cheek of his helmet and put in his drink. When he did the water was sucked through the straw and disappeared in mere seconds.

Agil wondered if this man had a medical condition but if he did, why did he look so menacing?

Megatronus took a deep breath and answered "The truth is, I studied about them. I observed them in all the ways I could, and found out this information. They interested me, but they also made me envy them."

"Envy them how?" Agil asked.

"I have told you enough." Megatronus replied a little coldly.

Agil paused and then said "Thank you for your answer. To be honest that is really all I need. Come back anytime."

Megatronus rose up from his chair and did a small wave and went out the door.

* * *

"So how powerful are these guys?" Kazuto asked eagerly.

"Well you see, they're so powerful people rumored them to be admins!" Klein replied.

"Well I'm eager to see how fun it is to fight them!" Lizabeth blurted out stepping in.

"Well let's get to it then. Besides I'm kinda squished up in this bench." Kazuto replied.

All of Kazuto's friend's made a quirky smile.

"K well bye then. See you in ALO!" Klein replied walking away waving.

Everyone eventually left leaving Kazuto and Asuna.

They walked themselves home and began playing.

* * *

Kirito made a deep breath when entering the game and saw that everyone was already at the trading post.

"Come on Kirito! We can't wait forever!" Leafa exclaimed enthusiastically.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him all the way there.

The place was very crouded with many people betting eachother over the items they got.

While in the back, was where all the fighting was.

Several warriors were fighting other players each of them having one signature trait.

Blue eyes.

Though 2 of the warriors didn't do any fighting.

One man with a red lab coat and one gray and blue armored player.

Seeing that the warriors were busy he went to the armored player to ask some questions.

The armored player was relatively as tall as Kirito but with a half stern half enthusiastic expression.

"Hey could you tell me what this is?" Kirito asked gingerly.

"Oh yeah sure." The player replied as if he was cut from thought.

"So what do you want to know?" The player asked.

Kirito started regretting that he didn't think this through.

"Oh I see you didn't think it through didn't ya?" The player predicted.

Kirito jerked up surprised how he could read him.

"No worries if you want we could just have a normal talk if you want." The player replied.

The player seemed friendly and gentle so Kirito continued "So how come your friends are so good at fighting?"

"You see me and my friends were soldiers in the military so we have lots of fighting experience." The player replied.

Kirito was confused why mature soldiers from the military would come into a game like ALO.

"Oh and also my name is Emissary." The player continued.

"So you're the talkative type of person?" Kirito asked with confusion.

"Sure you could say that. But, in war there's no time to talk. So I'm just starting to open up to people." Emissary answered.

"I see." Kirito replied.

"Well then I better get to my friends." Kirito said.

"Ok. See you then!" Emissary replied.

Kirito walked away walking to Leafa.

After seeing Kirito walk up to her Leafe asked "Did you get anything from him?"

"So far not much apart from knowing that they're veterans." Kirito replied.

"Oh." Leafa said as her emotion drained from her voice.

"What's wrong?" Kirito asked confused.

"I just feel bad for him seeing that he has to be a veteran and deal with so many friends and family passing away from him." Leafa said sympathetically.

"Yeah that makes sense but lets go check on the others." Kirito replied.

When he tries to find one of his friends Klein bumps into him.

"Oh sorry Kirito its just that fighting these guys really gets me tired." Klein said.

"I see but did you win or lose?" Kirito asked eagerly.

"Simple, lose." Klein replied.

As Kirito was in the middle of saying something a warrior about as tall as Agil with red and blue accents and a helmet came over.

Klein turned over to the warrior.

The warrior put out his hand.

Klein took it and shook hands with the warrior.

"Though you did not win I respect your effort and hope you can come again." The warrior said while shaking hands.

The warrior stopped shaking hands and walked away.

"So that was your opponent?" Kirito asked curiously.

"Yup. Pretty chill guy. But also deadly." Klein warned.

"I'll see if I can beat him. See you then." Kirito replied eagerly.

He went to see where Asuna was and saw she was beginning to battle the warrior Kirito saw earlier.

Everybody was watching eagerly as Asuna and the Warrior both unsheathed swords.

Asuna had her classic rapier while the warrior had a broad looking sword Kirito didn't even think he could carry.

Both Asuna and the warrior and stepped back.

Then he saw that Emissary was the referee counting down till they can attack.

When the countdown was over, both warriors began their attacks almost faster than the eye could see.

They both locked swords harshly.

Sparks flew through the air dramatically as the warriors continued dodging and attacking each other over and over even tiring the audience.

Asuna began to get tired while the warrior was still as good as new.

"How is that guy not tired?" Kirito asked himself in his head.

Asuna still managed to fight now running of pure adrenaline.

Though every attack she made the warrior learned.

Things began to get more stiff as the fight went on longer the audience still eager to see what will happen.

As time went on it became more obvious than the warrior was winning.

After an immeasurable amount of time, Asuna knelt down on both knees sweating signaling that she gave up.

The warrior walked over to her and gave her a hand to recover and get up.

The warrior asked Asuna a question but Kirito couldn't hear.

After a few moments, the crowd began to disperse and Asuna went up to Kirito.

"He wants to talk to you." Asuna whispered in Kirito's ear as Asuna walked away to get some rest.

Kirito walked over to the warrior and the warrior gestured to go to a nearby tent.

Kirito followed and in the tent he sat in one of the benches set up inside.

Currently it was beginning to be sunset in ALO even though in real life it was about 7:00.

"You are Kirito the black swordsman I assume?" The warrior asked.

Kirito figured that Asuna told the warrior who he was but why?

"I know you may think that your companion has told me who you are correct?" The warrior asked sternly.

"Yes?" Kirito replied. He felt the same fear that he felt with Megatronus for some reason.

"I assume you do not know my name?" The warrior asked.

"Yes." Kirito repeated.

"I am Optimus Prime." The warrior replied.

"You seek to know why I know who you are?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah I do." Kirito replied.

"It is because I recognize your companion and her fighting style and knew you had come." Optimus answered.

"And why do you need me?" Kirito asked skeptically.

"We require an atlas to help us understand our environment in Japan. We have been in the United States but here is different." Optimus explained.

Optimus looked up at a clock in the tent that supposedly told real world time.

"I assume it is late for you?" Optimus asked.

Kirito glanced up at the clock Optimus was looking at and saw that he was right.

"Yeah it is thank you for reminding me. Where and when do we meet?" Kirito replied.

"In any game. I will message you when I think the time is right."

A notification popped up saying that a new contact had been added.

After that, Kirito gingerly left the tent.

* * *

Late at night Megatronus was still very restless and needed something to do.

He had walked miles through Tokyo and found nothing worth doing.

While walking through the last parts of the City in an alleyway he saw that a supposed 16 year old female was being bullied by others around her age.

It was very apparent that the bullies did not notice him glaring into the alleyway.

He was very hesitant on what to do. Still, he just stood there glaring.

He WAS eventually noticed when the oppressors started to leave.

The leader of the group confronted him very harshly. "What do you want?!"

Him as a witness, replied "I advise you to end stop this pathetic nonsense from ever happening again."

The leader growled, looked around for any other witnesses, and replied "Fine."

All of the oppressors walked away leaving him standing in front of the "victim".

She stared at him, confused. The victim blinked and rubbed her eyes not believing what just happened. After that though, Megatronus vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This may be a prequel to my Breaking and Entering story but I don't know.** **For right now it is independent.**

In his empty space pocket, his thoughts were aimed toward how he could enter a vr game.

Though he had no interest in games, his way of transporting himself into a vr game was a bit interesting. Instead of projecting himself as an avatar using a headset, he becomes the avatar by transmitting himself into the game. Doing this, the game read him as an AI but to players he was a player.

So, with the snap of his finger he was in the all so glorious vr lobby.

The first on his recommended list was a game called Gun Gale Online. He read the game's description that was given to him in the lobby. After reading it, he assumed he would get something fun out of this game seeing that it was the most competitive.

After all, he only wanted to play these games for fun.

Even though he is considered a merciless tyrant, he still likes to have his amusement.

He tapped on the game menu and selected the PLAY button and awaited this new adventure.

* * *

After a little bit, Megatronus had a very "normal" experience. He had surpassed challenges, gained money, and spent it on weapons.

The game was easier than he expected. He gained a reputation from his feats and has been routed for many times. But he did not care about reputation. He cared about the amusement of watching others try, fail, and succeed. He knew this was pathetic for someone like him, but seeing that by now his life had no point he accepted it.

Soon after studying B.O.B he was intrigued enough to sign up. Coming there, terminal asked for personal information but he entered none.

He had no intention of framing somebody. For he knew he was being stalked. Even if this was just a game, everything is realistic enough for him to sense objects just like in the real world. His stalker was nothing to worry about. He already knew everything about his stalker since sensing his presence. His name: Death Gun. His username: Sterben.

Megatronus knew his real name as well, but he had no intensions of framing "Death Gun".

So as Megatronus was about to leave the Governor's office, he saw two players rushing in to sign in before the office closed.

Already seeing them he knew who they were in real life.

The female: Shino Asada, The other: Kazuto Kirigaya.

He met both of them before and knew who they were.

Kazuto was the adolescent that was in the Dicey Cafe while Shino was the female he found as a bullying victim.

Their appearances differed from their real life appearances, but it was still very clear.

He was amused of how their real life attitude differ from their attitude when they play this game.

With his slightly different appearance he knew that they wouldn't figure out who he was... at least yet.

 **AN: he was a appearance similar to his R.I.D appearance**

His helmet had two blue small glowing vertical lines placed where his eyes should be, and he had threatening horns as a part of his helmet showing that he gave no mercy.

So far this experience is ok, but he was eager to see what would happen next with Shino and Kazuto.

He thought about these things while walking in a random direction half aware of his walking.

While walking, Megatronus found a nearby bench so he sat there still thinking about his situation.

He was happy that he has something to think about, to occupy himself on rather than expand cracks in his personality.

He hoped it wouldn't come to a loss of sanity.

For, he knew in this world, or any world, it was inevitable.

 **MUST READ**

 **AN:** **Also I start to notice that my story kinda seems a little broken so sorry about that but its just that right now nothing interesting going on in the story. So usually my writing tends to get dull when there's no action.**

 **Hope you enjoy. And I'll try to make the third chapter better ok? Depends though. And sorry about the cliche ending.**

 **I was kinda tired making this so please tolerate me.**

 **Might update this to make it better for you guys.**


	3. Author's Note

**AN: Hi. I have a few things to say. So so far, I did some proofreading on the story to try to improve for you guys and some fixing up.**

 **(Especially the broken timeline. Already fixed it.)**

 **So uh, know that this is a story I only want to use to write for fun not as a project. Also, for the fallen, his voice is actually his voice from R.I.D not power of the primes so I hope that fixes any confusion about his voice.**

 **I know this is not much but I hope to address this so you know some stuff I was doing on the story. Anyways, goodbye and farewell.**


End file.
